


Perspective Seen

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Perspective Seen

Both Bucky and Natasha are afraid to go after what they desire. Maybe a war would put things in perspective.


End file.
